Safe Havens
by Casa Circe
Summary: Eries shares a noble secret with her sister as they plan for the future after the war. Happy International Women's Day!


Safe Havens

Note: Happy International Women's Day!

A short piece to celebrate the occasion with my favorite Asturian princesses. Set in the same universe as "The Compassion Clause" but you don't need to read that one-shot to understand this.

I'm doing some research on humanitarian aid and I'm looking to pursue a career in this field. And I wanted to post a short piece on this day, so everything came together. I had no clue what I would write and then the idea struck, and I put this together alarmingly quickly. But I'm glad I did.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

"Women are among the most resilient beings in the world," Eries declared, "We have survived more than anyone can ever understand. But there are those who need more help than others to face their hardships."

"And all this time, you have been providing this aid to them?" Millerna asked incredulously.

"You give me too much credit, dear sister," Eries replied modestly, "I am by no means the only royal involved in such initiatives. I have simply endeavored to use whatever power and influence I have to benefit those in greatest need."

"But how am I finding out about this only now?" Millerna asked, some annoyance in her voice.

"Discretion has been paramount for this to succeed," Eries explained, "And it's not that I don't trust you, Millerna. But managing this effort can have its risks and I wanted to protect you from this aspect of it for as long as I could."

Millerna nodded, her expression grave. She had learned recently that there were always those who opposed even the most altruistic of actions, vicious individuals who sought only their own gain even at the expense of others. She had met quite a number of them recently when she had to attend an international council to decide the fate of the citizens of Zaibach. But her older sister had even more extensive experience in this area and was naturally well acquainted with the dark side of politics.

That was how she had always known Eries, the pragmatic politician, the prudent princess, dignified to a fault, and never showing unnecessary emotion. She had never been particularly warm towards their Asturian subjects, most of whom revered and even feared her somewhat because of her stern demeanor. Millerna had always been the popular one, openly interacting with her people, and always showing a cheerful disposition.

So, it had greatly surprised her when Eries had invited her to a compound of buildings in some remote corner of the countryside, only to show her that this was a shelter where women in difficult situations could seek refuge. She had never heard of this before and she was even more shocked to learn that Eries had been in charge of providing protection for these women for many years.

"You know how much I dislike calling attention to myself," Eries continued, "And how I detest those who put on a show of being generous when they simply want to win people over. That has never been my objective."

"No one could ever accuse you of selfishness," Millerna remarked.

"All of these women are victims of their circumstances," Eries explained further, as the two princesses walked around the shelter.

Women of all ages were going about their day, some taking care of small children, others busy tending to the ill, and some working on livelihood projects. The place was a bustle of activity as teachers, nurses, and midwives went about their business.

It was clear to Millerna that this was a place of great safety and she was sure that it was running efficiently because of her sister's own efforts. Eries never tolerated disorder and she was surely behind ensuring that the refuge would always run smoothly.

"Some have suffered domestic abuse and have escaped abusive households, others were disowned by their families because of accidental pregnancies," Eries elaborated, "And many of them have left their homes to escape persecution. We welcome them all here, but secrecy has been necessary to keep them safe."

"I have been lucky enough to have the support of all the women here," Eries added, "They have been working tirelessly to make this a home for all who choose to come here. And there are even others from our allies with whom I have been coordinating. With the war, more refugees have been pouring into the country and we are trying our best to help them. I brought you here today because I wanted to share this with you and to show you how much you can do as queen. I would be happy if we can work on this together."

Millerna was touched by this and for a moment wondered why her older sister was not the heir to the throne. This was a significant indication that Eries was suited to the role. But that was a discussion they had already concluded amongst themselves. That matter was settled.

Now, they had to look to the future.

"I have always admired you, sister," Millerna told Eries earnestly, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it affectionately, "But I have never been prouder of you than at this moment. And it would be an honor to help you continue this noble work."


End file.
